A Reason, Your Friends, By Your Side
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Dedicated to Wittmann the Tiger Ace. Spin-off Sequel to "Truth, Reveal, Be Set Free", NaruxKitsune lemon one-shot. In which Naru asks for a reason to let loose with her best friend, the woman that was always by her side. She trusts Kitsune, and in the end, it's all worth it. Read, Enjoy'n Review for NaruxKitsune yuri love.
**A Reason, Your Friends, By Your Side**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

For all intents and purposes, Narusegawa Naru should be happy as can be after finally getting her attitude in check and her life overall in order and well on the right course.

Naru's cram school grades were higher than ever before. Her family ties grew stronger every day. Hell, Naru's stepfather and her were getting along incredibly. She had even framed the picture that was taken at the very top of Mount Fuji at sunrise with her and the man smiling away.

Besides that, she made progress in therapy by leaps and bounds. It's truly incredibly what the Heart sutra and yoga can do to heal a broken heart filled with years' worth of regrets, isn't it?

Narusegawa Naru even made nice with the soon-to-be Otohime-Urashima Keitaro and Mutsumi. The three of them finally had a nice chat, long overdue, and hatchets were finally buried; a simple, heartfelt apology from Naru accepted by Keitaro and Mutsumi via a kiss on the lips from both.

Narusegawa Naru should be happy. She said she was happy…but her friend, her best friend, was Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno.

And when a girl is Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno's best friend…that means that she can't keep a secret or much less pretend in front of the fox woman, for said fox woman can read her best friend like an open book with both eyes closed.

Therefore, one good day, Kitsune sauntered over to Naru as the girl read a light novel sitting on one of the couches in the common room. Then, the sandy-blonde vaulted over the backrest of the furniture, plopping on the cushion next to Naru's.

The bespectacled girl's twin antennae-hairs bounced and swayed this way and that at the sudden shift of weight on the couch and the one reaction Mitsune got from her friend was a soft sigh of dismay.

"What, Kitsu-chan?"

"C'mon, sugah'! Tell your sweet Kit-nee-sama what's wrong~?"

Naru held her response and adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She flipped her light novel to the next page before putting a bookmark and then, setting the book down in her lap.

The auburn-haired girl bit her lip and drummed the fingers of one hand on the hardcover of her light novel. Then, Kitsune's lips curled into an honest, lovely smile of relief.

"Ok, I'll tell you…but later. I need to let loose a bit. Take me out tonight. Let's go dance somewhere," she spoke while looking off into the ether, her brown gaze shifting from her lap and to the side, to the cloud-less blue sky and tree tops outside the windows. Then, she turned to a curious Mitsune with a soft, apologetic smile. "And when we get back, I'll tell you everything. Alright?"

"Deal, Naru-chan," Kitsune spoke as softly as Narusegawa did and gently squeezed the girl's shoulder. Before she stood up, though, she let a sneaky little grin curl her lips as she pointed at the hardcover of her light novel. _"Demon-Hunter Ai Sisters?_ Really, Naru-chan? I didn't know you were into _that_ stuff~!"

Naru's face took on a nice, deep shade of red on the cheeks and she swatted Kitsune on the shoulder with her book.

"Learn to read, Kit! The title has one different letter in it! This is the true ending yuri version!"

That response didn't really help Naru's case, much less get Mitsune's head out of the gutter.

"Ooohhh, so you're into _that_ stuff with your sweet imouto, Mei-chan, huh~?" The grin on Kitsune's face was contagious despite the incredibly perverted and just _wrong_ joke.

"Sheesh, Mitsu! And here I thought Keitaro was a pervert!" Naru laughed heartily as she scolded Kitsune.

After the two old friends' laughter subsided, Narusegawa blushed again and removed her glasses.

"Ok Kitsune-chan…if I threaten to spoil the ending of _Demon-Hunter Ai Sisters_ and let you pick my wardrobe for tonight, will you stop with the dirty jokes, hm?" She gave her friend a cheeky grin of her own.

Kitsune's response was to stretch while opening one eye before getting up from the couch. She playfully flicked Naru's auburn antennae hairs.

"Sure thing, darlin'. Ya know I'm a fan too, so I won't forgive you if ya spoil the ending. And as for tonight?" And there was that trademark vulpine smile of Kitsune's. "Ohhh I know _exactly_ what dress from my collection to pick _juuust_ for you, Naru-chan~! Trust me, it's gonna be the sexiest~"

And with that, Kitsune was off; sauntering with swaying hips and the confident strut of a vixen that knew she was at the top of the food chain. Naru just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her light novel.

~o~

When Kitsune said that she would get the sexiest dress for Naru to wear, she was completely serious.

Proof of this was Narusegawa standing in front of the full-length mirror in her best friend's room.

Her fair cheeks ablaze, she fiddled with the fingers of one hand placed in the middle of her chest. She gave Kitsune a sideway glance while twirling a lock of auburn hair around her index finger.

"Ki-Kitsune…this is really me…?" Naru questioned bashfully.

Narusegawa Naru was clad in a slick garnet dress with a halter top with gold trim on the inner halves of the cross-crossing halter straps, as well as gold trim on the edges of the cups holding her ample bosom in place, safe and snug in a way that gave the illusion that her large breasts could actually spill out at any moment. The dress barely reached her lower thighs. She also wore a fingerless glove, garnet as well, in one hand. Her cute feet were encased snugly in dark-red flats.

Last but not least, what _really_ made Naru question Kitsune's choice of attire for her was the fact that the garnet halter top dress she wore was actually made of two separate halves tied together and molding onto her body via strings along Naru's hips and sides, half-way up to her armpits, as well as held together by a black choker around Narusegawa's slender neck.

Kitsune's half-way open eyes gazed into Naru's beautiful honey-browns with ample amusement as well as _something_ that Naru wasn't certain what to call…and if she knew the emotion with which Mitsune looked at her…the girl was torn between wishing it so and not so at the same time.

"Oi, Naru-chan, c'mon now~" Kitsune wrapped her arms around Naru's slim waist from behind. Her voice and Kansai-ben in her ear made Naru shudder. "You trusted me with choosing your outfit tonight and I chose this dress, just for you. Tell me now: who _is_ that in the mirror~?"

Narusegawa gulped and then, let out a shuddering breath.

She didn't like where this proximity with Kitsune was going. She didn't like it one bit.

"It's…me, Kitsune. Yes…this is me," Naru spoke in a tiny voice as she reached one hand out to press her palm against her reflection's, seizing Kitsune's hand on her waist with the other, giving the sandy-blonde's hand a gentle squeeze.

Kitsune smiled with pride and joy, both at herself for getting her dear friend to loosen up, and for Narusegawa herself for truly accepting her own beauty and overcoming the obstacle of being uncomfortable in her own skin, given the big insecurity issues that the girl was dealing with, to this day.

"Anyway, sugah, what 'bout me? How do I look~?" Kitsune purred as she gave Naru a squeeze in her embrace and pulled back to strike a pose fit for a gravure magazine cover; one arm raised above her head, bent at the elbow to cup the back of her own head and then, one hand caressing her sun-kissed neck while using her forearm to draw attention (meaning Naru's eyes) to her huge breasts; a sight most delectable and tantalizing provided by the teasingly-large diamond-shaped cutout in the top of the glossy-black dress that she wore.

Kitsune wore a dress that threaded the fine line between elegant and incredibly risqué with a hem that barely reached her mid-thigh and almost gave glimpses of the straps connecting the garter belt she wore to the fine white fishnets of the stockings that lovingly encased the fox woman's seemingly-endless legs, stockings that met their end in nice flats that covered her feet, also a glossy black like her sexy-elegant dress.

Narusegawa forgot to speak for the shortest eternity. The auburn-haired girl was just completely mesmerized by Kitsune's voluptuous body now clad in that sexy dress.

"Oooiiiii Naru-chan, eyes up here~!" Kitsune's coo made Naru snap out of her "Sexy Fox Woman"-induced daze. She did her best to keep her gaze on Mitsune's quarter-open eyes and vixen-like smle.

"K-Kit…Mitsune-chan…" Naru took two steps forward and took her busty friend's hands to hold them between their bodies. Kitsune smiled with tenderness and she blushed just a bit when Narusegawa laced their fingers together.

"Hm? What's up, Naru-chan?" Kitsune asked and she blinked when Naru turned away from her friend's questioning eyes.

"Tonight, Mitsune…please, don't flirt with, or look at anybody, guys or girls, other than…o-other than…me, please."

Naru's auburn bangs obscured her face from Kitsune, but they knew very well, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that they were both blushing like crazy.

Then, through her blush, Kitsune smiled and she cupped Naru's chin tenderly with her index finger and thumb to urge the auburn-haired girl in garnet to look her fox friend in black in the eye, both eyes half-open.

"Ok Naru-chan. You got. Tonight, I promise you are all I'll look at and think about, but you do the same for me, alright~?" Mitsune cooed and Narusegawa's eyes glimmered with something that the fox woman didn't know what to call…but she really wished it was what she hoped.

"Y-Yeah, Mitsu-chan. Gladly," Naru returned Kitsune's smile with a small, cute one of her own.

~o~

Naru trusted her best friend with picking the right locales for their girls night out, and her trust was well-placed, judging by the nice and quiet atmosphere of the quaint and humble ramen stand where the two girls had dinner.

Sure, Narusegawa _did_ feel mildly overdressed for dinner at a ramen stand, but she didn't feel uncomfortable at all. The ramen she was eating was the absolute best she had tried outside the dorms (because Shinobu's ramen was _the_ best). Granted, yes, there _was_ that strange gaze of fascination and bliss from a rather adorable honey-blonde sitting on the opposite side of the ramen stand.

There was also the panicked whispers of a cat-like girl sitting by the star-struck girl's side.

"Oh my God-nya! Why, Kayo-chin?! Why?! Hold it together please-nya! Pull yourself together! You've already had _way too many_ nosebleeds-nya!" Naru sweatdropped and hid her blushing face via slurping the delicious broth remaining in her ramen bowl.

Kitsune's grin made Naru roll her eyes shortly after putting her bowl back down on the counter.

"What?" She muttered.

"I dunno, but I don't think the cutie looking all starry-eyed over there is so much looking at you as she's _lookin'_ at _us~"_

Naru blinked. There it was again, the glimmer in one of Mitsune's quarter-open eyes that made her unsettled and uncomfortable…because Kitsune's gaze on her was full of _something_ that Naru wished wasn't there.

Cheeks ablaze, Narusegawa looked away from Kitsune's enchanting fox eyes and crossed her arms under her bosom.

"What do you mean, Kits? There's…there isn't really…" Naru's stubborn nature was tough to fight…but it wasn't really _that_ hard of a fight. She fiddled with her thumbs in her lap and tried to fight off the urge to look away from Kitsune's smiling face.

"There's no _us_ , I guess?" Mitsune's smile was amused nor mocking, nor mischievous and she busied herself with emptying the drink she had ordered earlier. Naru bit her lip and then reached both hands out to take and squeeze one of Kitsune's.

It was a gentle, reassuring squeeze to convey the message without resorting to words.

Kitsune squeezing her hand in return made Narusegawa smile in relief.

"C'mon, Naru-chan. Let's get outta here, I wanna dance and I know just the place~!" Mitsune made to leave, about to get off of her stool. Naru made an affirmative sound and as she reached for her purse to pay for their meal, the soft-yet-incredibly-excited voice came from the girl that had been staring at them all night long.

"Don't worry, ladies! I'll pay for your meals! Please, go have fun! I believe in your strength! It's Ok, ladies!"

The honey-blonde's passionate speech made her cat-like friend bury her cute face in her hands and made Naru and Mitsune themselves blink twice and give the girl a polite bow and "thank you" for her generosity.

The adorable honey-blonde's amethyst eyes shined and her smile dazzled the two older girls.

"It'll be worth it, ladies! Trust me!" She claimed and then, bid them goodbye with an energetic wave of her hand.

~o~

The smile that Narusegawa Naru didn't know had curled her plush lips remained there well after she and Kitsune had moved to the dance floor of a nice, classy little nightclub called "The Blooming Lily", a club owned by two half-sisters that clearly spent more time shamelessly flirting with each other than actually managing the club when they stepped out of their office.

Needless to say, Kitsune was a regular customer there, as could be seen and heard by the all-out flirting that the beautiful and buxom waitresses, barwoman and even the dance floor DJ did to the, for a change, flustered and embarrassed Mitsune.

However, just like she had promised at the beginning of the night, not once did Kitsune's eyes and hands ever stray from the beautiful young woman that she was definitely on a date with.

And as for Naru herself, in this dance that she shared with her fox woman of a friend, this dance in which she ground and rubbed and squeezed and shared with Kitsune, this dance in which the two shared all kinds of nigh-erotic and indecent skinship while they were submerged, eagerly trapped in a _Rhythm Dimension…_ Naru and Mitsune felt their bodies burning up. They felt sexy and desired by each other.

What gave it all away? Simple: the racing hearts within their breast, the beating of their hearts, which they felt pounding rapidly via the nigh endless rubbing and mashing of their huge breasts. Their bodies were hot and soft and slick, almost shining with sweat from their heated and closer-than-friends dancing, an intimate closeness that only remained "decent" because of the dresses encasing their bodies and thus, preventing them from becoming one in the dance floor.

As fortune would have it, Mitsune was the first to "break": she seized her beautiful friend by her sweet ass and slim waist. The sandy-blonde's lips were a dangerous inch away from Naru's own. They shared the same heated breath.

"Naru-chan…please! I'm sorry, but sugar, _I want you and I love you SO bad_ and I'm probably the worst friend ever but-!" An index finger to the lips silenced her rambling. Naru's smile was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"Mitsune-chan, it's Ok. Don't worry. I'm not afraid of this. I'm not afraid of _us._ I'm yours, Konno Mitsune." Tears of joy and relief glistened in the corners of Naru's beautiful amber eyes.

Kitsune fought off the urge to ravage Naru where they stood, on the dancefloor of a lesbian nightclub.

Fortunately, there were "alternatives"…and the purple-haired half-sister and co-owner of "The Blooming Lily" pouted adorably as Kitsune flashed her Diamond-tier member card, which granted the woman access to the love suites in the second and third floors of the building, as she ran passed her with a giggling Narusegawa in tow.

"Hmph! She was _so_ sexy, too! No fair…" Ayane sulked, stirring her drink with her pinky finger. A lyrical, sweet coo came from behind the purplenette and her half-sister Kasumi pushed her soft, large bosom up into Ayane's back.

"Sheesh, Ayane-chan! Let Kitsune-san be. You should've just seduced her earlier, so it's your own fault. Anyway, come now, little sis. Our mutual friend, Mai-san is here! Let's go say hi~!"

A grin made itself evident on Ayane's face and she squeezed her big sister's hand as the ginger pulled Ayane away to the bar, where a stunningly-beautiful brunette woman with her hair up in a ponytail and incredible breasts waited with a naughty grin on her face.

~o~

The door slammed shut and a grunt came from Kitsune as Naru pinned her to the rich mahogany.

Naru held Kitsune up against the door via one hand on her hip, one hand in the back of her head, fingers tangled in Mitsune's silky bob-cut of sandy-blonde hair. Last but not least, every sound of passion that came from Kitsune was swallowed by a hungry, desperate kiss with Naru.

Several sounds echoed in the threshold of the love suite, among them being the rustling of fine cloth as hands explored hot, curvaceous bodies, fingers caressing flesh through the silky fabric of their sexy dresses.

There was also the tale-tell sound of fluid dripping into a puddle, and those were Mitsune's womanly juices that were practically coating Naru's thigh, which was nestled between Kitsune's stocking-clad legs and as such, Naru's thigh repeatedly rubbed and brushed against her beautiful friend's very core. Her pussy was already wet earlier, and now, her juices were ruining her expensive lingerie panties and were even leaving her garter straps wet with the incredibly-pleasurable friction of Naru's bare leg beginning to brush against her beloved friend's pussy with urgency, determined to make Kitsune cum right there and then.

"Na…Naruuuu…! Naru-chan, oh my God, oh God, fuck, fuuuuck! Baby…baby, I'm…I'm gonna…oh God" Kitsune whimpered, sighed and moaned as she ground and humped Naru's thigh with three times the urgency of earlier.

Kitsune's hands didn't stay idle, either. Her hands wandered over every last bit of Naru that they could reach: her silky, auburn tresses, her shoulders, small of her back, her ass and thigh.

What eventually tipped Kitsune over the edge was Naru's smiling lips leaving Kitsune's own to then latch onto one of her big-nippled breasts after Naru roughly grasped the huge, soft globe and forced it to spill from the huge cleavage window of Kitsune's dress top.

Naru grabbed her friend's big, beautiful breast with one hand and groped her ass with vigor while picking up the pace of her thigh rubbing into Mitsune's pussy a frantic speed.

A whole handful of seconds of this sensual onslaught sent Kitsune to a powerful orgasm that turned her lovely, heavily-accented voice into the most alluring of siren's songs as the voluptuous woman took off into climax.

~o~

Naru held Kitsune tenderly and gently as the sandy-blonde panted and sighed with satisfaction into her beloved friend's shoulder, standing on legs that shuddered under the warm stockings that encased them yet became more steady with every breath Mitsune took.

When the two young women kissed again, it was a sweet and gentle caress, a slow and tender brush of lips. It was almost as if Naru were apologizing for being so rough just now, while Kitsune let her beloved friend know it was Ok. She enjoyed every second of Naru dominating her in the threshold of their love suite.

The kiss had to be broken because of a sexy little cry of surprise from Kitsune upon feeling Naru's hands begin to play with her breasts, which had long-since popped out of her dress' top cleavage window. Mitsune looked Naru in the eye with confusion and lust.

Naru gave her friend a sweet kiss.

"There's…something I want to do…please~?"

~o~

A moment and transition to the bed later saw both women stripped of their dresses and wearing only a garterbelt and stockings (in Kitsune's case) and nothing but her one fingerless glove and choker (in Naru's case), with Naru on top of her beloved friend, straddling her torso. This means that Naru's glistening pussy was pushing down on Kitsune's huge breasts, soft, warm and slick with both sweat and Naru's own womanly fluids as the auburn-haired girl more or less humped and ground her hot pussy on Kitsune's breasts not unlike a man receiving a titjob.

Soft giggles, coos and moans of bliss came from both beautiful women as they thoroughly enjoyed this unique form of sex in equal measure.

Naru's hot, wet pussy felt amazing on Mitsune's big and beautiful bosom, the heated labia brushing with delicious friction against the older girl's assets, which were likely just as sensitive, judging from the way that Kitsune's face was flushed a healthy pink in the cheeks and her eyes half-open and hazy, gazing up at Naru's blissful face amidst the bouncing of the girl's own large breasts.

In fact, so nice those breasts looked, that Kitsune moved her hands from Naru's thighs and up to cup and play with the girl's lovely, soft and warm breasts, making Naru cry out in the most arousing voice imaginable at the surprise "attack" on her bosom. In "retaliation", Naru grinned and used her own hands to grope and knead the portions of Kitsune's breasts that she wasn't touching with her crotch and upper thighs.

Both buxom girls cried out with pleasure, moans and whimpers echoing off the walls of their love suite as they picked up the pace of their amazing breast play: Kitsune squeezing and tweaking Naru's nipples with rising urgency and Naru herself mashing Kitsune's amazing tits into each other, brushing her nipples together and last but not least, the girl on top used Mitsune's hardened peaks as a means of penetration by pushing them against each other and then, pushing her pussy down on them.

This was hot and kinky and amazing, judging by the rising volume of their sounds of pleasure and the creaking of the bed.

Naru's hips rocked back and forth, up and down, coating Kitsune's whole torso in her pussy juices, feeling herself finally letting go and having a powerful orgasm that made her arch her back, thus mashing her hot breasts into her beloved friend's hands and fingers. In turn, the sheer heat from Naru's core on her super-sensitive breasts made Kitsune let loose too, throwing her head back into the pillows of the bed as she came too, her luscious, stocking-clad legs seemingly kicking at nothing, her thighs quivering and twitching as her pussy burned during her own orgasm and not being completely able to properly touch herself to relieve said heat.

When it was over, Naru slumped down on her side next to Mitsune with a look of blissful satisfaction and relief on her beautiful, blushing face. The two best of friends and lovers shared soft smiles and even softer kisses as the sandy-blonde wrapped an arm around Naru's waist to pull their hot, sensitive bodies together, not tightly nor loose. Just a gentle, reassuring embrace.

Their lips caressed each other gently. Slowly, kisses unhurried. There was no rush, there was no pressure. The two young women kissed and gently, leisurely let their hands caress each other's soft, warm curves.

Then, Naru had to break the kiss to gasp and whimper adorably in Kitsune's face after her fox woman of a friend and lover's hand swept down below to confidently and firmly cup Narusegawa's sensitive, drenched womanhood.

"A-Ahhh~! K-Kit…what…?" Naru panted in Mitsune's face as the older girl's fingers slowly worked their magic between her legs, index and middle fingers penetrating her gripping pussy, even caressing her clit and labia with her thumb, ring and pinky fingers.

"Naru-chan, baby…touch me too, please? Together, one last time…please, Naru-chan. I want you in me like you 'got no idea~!" Mitsune whispered, pressing her forehead against Naru's, blue eyes gazing into their amber counterparts all the while Kitsune's fingers worshipped her womanhood.

"K-Kiiiit…ahahhhh~! Mitsu…Mitsu-chan…yes…yes, oh God…!" Naru hiccupped and did as the sandy-blonde asked, using one hand to lace her fingers with Kitsune's free hand and moving her other hand to cup and begin to work on her beloved friend's pussy.

Lying on their sides on the bed, the two women lifted their outer legs to rest their thighs over their partner's waists; Naru letting out an additional coo of pleasure from the delightful friction of Kitsune's fine white fishnet stocking on her hip.

After a long night of build-up, both emotional and physical, it didn't really take long for Naru and Mitsune to finish this last act of lovemaking for the night; both women let go of it all, they just _let go_ and rammed each other's pussies with three fingers each, Naru and Mitsune losing themselves in each other's eyes as they held their gazes linked through every last ram and pump into each other with their fingers.

In the end, the pace of their fingering of one another became simply too frantic, too hot. The pleasure eventually became just _too much_ and their bodies burned in the most agonizingly-delicious way as their combined passions sent them both toppling together over the edge, falling into a blissfully short eternity of orgasmic bliss.

~o~

Before sleep and exhaustion finally claimed them, Mitsune and Naru had just barely enough strength left in their beautiful bodies to crawl under the warm covers of their bed, share one last kiss and one, simple, "I love you".

 _This_ was, indeed, _worth it._

 _~FIN~_

 _ **So, you never forget your OTPs, as "Truth, Reveal, Be Set Free" can attest to and sometimes, in that regard, you realize there are alternatives to putting one of your most despised anime characters of all time through Hell just for the lulz and your own sadistic satisfaction.**_

 _ **Tis a complicated relationship, that of "Love Hina" and myself, but I guess I've gone soft in my veteran years. LOL**_

 _ **Forgive my ramblings, I'm just havin' a proverbial crisis with myself. XD So! Naru and Kitsune, this story's just a little something new, something that I hope inspires you folks to try to let go of hatred, to love and give redemption. Sometimes, that's exactly what fanfiction is for, innit? :3**_

 _ **Also, a cyber cookie goes to those that spot the references to "Love Live! School Idol Project", "Dead or Alive" and "King of Fighters". Why? More like, why not? References and cameos are nice! LOL Also, the light novel Naru was reading? That was totally a shameless plug for my other story, "(Sister) Ninjas of Love", an incest yuri one-shot over in the "Taimanin Asagi" section. LOL**_

 _ **So, anyway, herr Wittmann the Tiger Ace, my friend, this one's for you! Hoo-rrah! o.o7**_

 _ **Have a nice day ya'll!**_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_


End file.
